implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
United People's Republic of Somalia (Birth of Krakozhia)
| coa = Coat of arms of Somalia.png | coa_caption = | map = Somalia map.gif | map_caption = Map of Somalia | motto = | motto_non = | motto_lang = | motto_en = | Anthem = | capital = Mogadishu | city_largest = Mogadishu | city_other = Hargeisa, Kismaayo, Garowe, Boosaaso | language = Somali, Arabic | language_other = | religion = Islam | religion_other = | ethnic_group = Somalis | ethnic_other = Benadiris, Bantus | regime = Confederation of two republics under a transitional government | governing_body = | royal_house = | royal_house_title = | HoStitle = President | HoSname = | CoGtitle = Prime Minister | CoGname = | area = 637,657 | water_area = | population = 10,085,638 | est_date = 2 September 2008 | ind_from = various nation-states in Somalia | ind_date = 2 September 2008 | ind_rec = 10 September 2008 | annex_to = | annex_date = | currency = | timezone = | summer_time = Not observed | Internet TLD = .so | calling_code = +252 | organizations = , }} Somalia, officially the United People's Republic of Somalia, and formerly known as the under Socialist rule and the under the fractious , is a country located in the Horn of Africa. From the beginning of the Somali Civil War from 1991 to 2007. there was no central authority over the country's territory, until the last days of December 2007, when the , based out of Kismaayo, began kicking the and out of their territories and recruiting local warlords to their cause, and then offered their services to conquer the country for the TFG. The AUSP also offered a deal to the , driven to exile in Djibouti, to which they would be allowed to participate in the new government if they would denounce their splinter groups al-Shabaab and Hizbul Islaami. In 2008, the former breakaway state of confederated with Somalia to form the United People's Republic of Somalia, finally realizing the dream of a united Somalia. Despite having finally broken free of their failed state status, Somalia remains one of the poorest countries in Africa. Somalia lies in the easternmost part of Africa. It is bordered by Djibouti to the northwest, Kenya to the southwest, the Gulf of Aden with Yemen to the north, the Indian Ocean to the east, and Ethiopia to the west. It has the longest coastline on the continent, and its terrain consists mainly of plateaus, plains and highlands. Hot conditions prevail year-round, along with periodic monsoon winds and irregular rainfall. History :See 'Army of United Somali Peoples' The first made itself known in early December 2006 when they took over an armory in Kismaayo controlled by Hizbul Islaami using only Italian-made Mannlicher-Carcano rifles and acquired a wealth of new, modern weapons such as AK-74s, Uzis, and a few Dragunov sniper rifles. Buoyed by this victory, the AUSP took control of the street leading to the armory, using it as their headquarters, and began eliminating Hizbul Islaami positions in Kismaayo, earning the trust of the people and various local warlords. By April 2007, the AUSP had total control over territories once held by both Hizbul Islaami and al-Shabaab, forcing these groups into the Ethiopian-Somali border. The AUSP won over the support of the pro-Ethiopian warlords in Bakool and Gedo in May 2008. It is also believed that first began supplying the AUSP at this point in time. In June 2008, the AUSP offered their services to the Transitional Federal Government, volunteering to fight under their banner. The Ethiopians were initially reluctant to work with what they considered "unreliable militias", but when the AUSP helped fend off a surprise ICU attack, the TFG readily agreed to let the AUSP fight with them. The AUSP sent over delegates to to convince the separatist government there to reunite with the TFG. Although it took a lot of negotiations, the Somaliland government finally agreed to unite with the TFG, under the conditions that Somaliland will be recognized as a fully independent republic in confederation with Somalia. A few days after this agreement, on 2 September 2008, the United People's Republic of Somalia was declared. It was fully recognized by the United Nations on 10 September. Government Somalia is led by the Transitional Federal Government, which rules from the capital Mogadishu. The Somali Republic is in confederation with the Republic of Somaliland, which under the terms of the Hargeisa Convention would be formally recognized as an independent republic with mutual defense and foreign affairs interests with the Somali Republic, similar to the agreement between the Federation of Bosnia and Herzegovina and the Republika Srpska. Somaliland has its own government and armed forces, but the latter could be called upon to bear the Somali banner under Article 7 of the Articles of Confederation. 'National subdivisions' Somalia is divided into two republics, the and the . The Somali Republic itself is divided into five autonomous states: * * * , also known as Sool, Sanaag, and Cayn or SSC * * , also known as Jubaland Somaliland is divided into thirteen regions, and one of them, Awdal, is planning to establish itself as an autonomous republic within both Somaliland and Somalia. Military The military of Somalia is made up of three branches: the Army, the Navy, and the Air Corps. The Somali Army is the largest of the three with over 10,000 men, most of them fighters from the . The Navy has received its two missile boats that had been refurbished by the Krakozhian Navy, and 500 Marines had been trained to becme the core of a planned 5,000-man force. The Somali Air Corps already has six combat and six transport planes, and pilots and crews are being trained in and the United States. Somalia has a mutual defense pact with , through which the latter will provide arms and training to the former. has a similar agreement with Krakozhia, and the is assisting the Puntland Maritime Police Force in combating pirate threats in the Gulf of Aden. A total of 3,500 Krakozhian soldiers are in Somalia to assist the Somali Army and AMISOM in their campaign against al-Shabaab, as well as provide training to the Somali troops. Category:Nations (Birth of Krakozhia) Category:Birth of Krakozhia Category:Somalia (Birth of Krakozhia)